His, Forever
by memo ouji-sama
Summary: It all started with a crush. He seems to be stronger than he looks like. Then stalking. He unconsciously watch him from afar. Taking in everything, etching it in his mind. Then love. Then obsession. His mind is full of him. He became the center of his world. So he planned to make their own little world. YAOI, 1827.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop it!" A raven-haired boy heard someone shout in a part in the park. He looked around to see the owner of the girly voice and saw a young fluffy brown-haired boy stopping an older bully from bullying another kid.

_'Tch. Herbivore.'_

The bully won't stop; instead, he bullied the weak and small herbivore too. He was supposed to go and beat the shit out of the bully when the unexpected happened. The fluffy herbivore threw a handful of sand in the bully's eyes and punched the nose then kicked the knee of the bully.

The strong will and determination enticed him, Hibari Kyouya, towards the brunette. A smirk made its way to his lips. "Wao." He said softly.

Right then and there, 12 year old Hibari Kyouya sealed his fate and accepted the fact that he held admiration towards the brunette.

5 years later

K. Hibari- 17

T. Sawada- 14

Hibari's POV

A smirk went unconsciously to my lips when I saw the little bunny tripped on his own two feet. I've been keeping my eye (read _stalking_) on that herbivore since I saw him beat that stupid herbivore 5 years ago.

He looks weak but I know that he is strong and it is what draws me to him. One day, when his strength is polished, he will be strong and he will be my opponent. That's why every time I hear his classmates say 'Dame Tsuna is such a loser' and whatnots, I bite them all to death. No one and absolutely no one call my future opponent weak and a loser. (He's not being protective, I swear.)

_'Soon, herbivore. Soon, you'll be stepping in our battle ground.'_

**TIME SKIP**

At last, the herbivore's a Nami Middle student. I can't wait to establish my mark on him (by mark, it means the tonfa). My nerves are all tingling from the excitement to bite him to death.

And the marks started. I bite him to death almost every day because this fluffy herbivore is so impossible. He seems to break every rule. And broken law means bitten to death.

I let the tip of my tongue licked the tonfa once. The herbivore lay cowering in fear and when I taste his blood, I can taste his fear. It's so powerful it almost sent me over the edge.

I don't know but seeing him trembling turns me on. I looked at his plump pink lips and my mind urges me to crash my lips on them and bit t until blood comes out. That spiky brown hair seems to be inviting me to touch them. And that bruised creamy skin, waiting to be touch by me; waiting to be set on fire.

And before I lost control, I walked away from the herbivore, pondering and frustrated of my thoughts.

I don't know. I don't know why I want to beat the crap out of the baseball herbivore whenever he sling his arms on the little bunny and whenever that dynamite herbivore acts very protective of him. I don't know why my heartbeats increase whenever I see him or even hear his voice or just by the mention of his name. I don't even know why his face pops in my mind almost all the time.

Those herbivores who bully the little bunny receives double pain and I don't know why I am very, very pissed with them when they bully the little bunny.

"I know why, Hibari." A baby voice stopped my train of thoughts

"Hn. Akambo." He smirk.

"You love my Dame-student, don't you."

It was a statement. Not a question. But it irked me.

Me? Love? There's no way I, a carnivore, will fall in love with an herbivore even though I acknowledge the hidden strength he possesses. Nevertheless, carnivores never love. Those are herbivorous feelings.

Or so I thought.

And now, I'm staring at the brunette again. These feelings of mine are irritating me and because I can't bite myself to death, I can't do anything except settle this with the famous flower petal game as that baby suggested.

I pulled the sunflower out of the vase and started.

Pulls petal.

"I love him."

Pulls petal.

"I love him not."

And it went on and on until there's two left.

Pulls petal

"I love h-"

I was cut off with a bang on the door and there, the brunette barged in.

"What's your business herbivore." I demanded. Carnivores never ask.

"A-ano.. The teacher t-told m-me to t-tell y-you that the m-m-meeting for the a-autumn f-feast will b-be tomorrow, Hibari-san."

"Hn." I said and noticed his gaze.

He saw the flower on my hand and the petals in my desk. And before I can hide it, he grabbed my wrist.

"Were you playing the game I think you were playing, Hibari-san?" Wao. He didn't stutter.

"I don't know what you're talking about, herbivore." I said in my most mena ing voice ever.

Then I noticed the rather confidence in him when he let go of my hand and walked over to the window behind me. I felt my eye twitch.

I turned around and saw him staring at the sky. The wind ruffles his hair and the blue sky added a beautiful hue on his caramel eyes. His skin seemed to glow as the sun illuminated him. Then I saw a small smile adorning his beautiful face.

"Reborn told me something yesterday. And it was impossible. He told me he knows everything and I should believe him. I said it's impossible but he said it's to be expected. Then I convinced myself it's really impossible. But I thought you, holding a flower and playing the petal decision maker game, was also impossible yet here you are, doing what I thought would never come true. Then I realized, I should give it a chance." He smiled at me while I have my blank look but inside, my heart was beating so wildly. It even increased when he looked at me and smiled

"What did the flower tell you, Hibari-san?"

I looked at the final petal. I relaxed and felt myself let go. Accepting the decision that fate and destiny weaved for me.

I pulled the last petal and stared at his warm gaze. I put down my barrier and let my eyes say everything I've been keeping.

"I love him."

And I put my hand on his nape immediately and pulled him by the waist. What happened next is the sweetest moment of my life.

I kissed him and he kissed me back.

And then, we made love as we chant the feelings of love.

It had been months since we started our relationship. And my affectionate actions towards him even if we're in public made everyone know our relationship.

I thought it was normal for new couples to want to be with each other as often as they like so I would go and request for MY little bunny to come to my office every lunch and after school to make out. Until I wouldn't get enough of him and I started to attend his classes too and they would leave us alone at the back while I hold him close to me and sometimes kiss him. And he would stop the dynamite herbivore from shouting colorful words but I don't care because all I ever think about is MY little bunny in my arms.

I want all of his time; all of his attention. How can I do that? I can't have all of his time and attention because in his classes, he still has to pay attention and I can't kiss him all I want because he is shy. What if...? Yes. Yes, that would be great.

I walked from my chair to MY little bunny that just entered the room. I was so happy that I missed the distant look in those pretty eyes that I love so much.

I embraced him and kiss him. But I felt something wrong. He is not responding! I pulled away and lead him to sit so I can tell him my great plan.

"Kyou-"

"Tsunayoshi, do you love me?" He seemed taken aback but he nodded. I smiled.

"Then do you wan to be with me always?"

"O-of course, Kyouya." He said and him saying my name is pure bliss.

**WRITER'S POV**

Tsuna felt Kyouya beamed in happiness and he got shocked. Kyouya... felt different; like he is not himself.

"Tsunayoshi, the Principal approved of me tutoring you! Can you imagine that? You don't need to attend your classes. You just need to come here and you don't have to go out and meet those herbivores you call friends. We can be by ourselves now! Don't you fell happy? Our own little world!"

Kyouya is happy. TOO happy for Tsuna's liking. And when he began to talk, he knew something is noy right. Then he understood what Kyouya said.

"WHAT? You did what now, Kyouya?" He almost shouted. Then Kyouya looked at him with an innocent look.

"Weren't you listening, Tsunayoshi?" He asked childishly.

"Kyouya. You can't do that!" He exclaimed.

"Why? Don't you love me?" Kyouya asked.

"You know I do love you-"

"Then there wouldn't be a problem! You are mine and I love you. I want to be with you so I can't see nothing wrong about me tutoring you. You don't have to interact your precious body with those filth."

And this brought horror to Tsuna's face. Kyouya is not Kyouya!

"Kyouya, I have a life too! And the filths you call are my friends. You can't decide for my life! I love you but I think you've done enough. I've been having lesser time with my friends because you gobble up my time and attention. I think we should stop this." He said.

Kyouya's eyes widen in pain and anger.

"Why?! Why do you want to end our relationship?!" He stood. "I love you so much that I just wanted you in my world! We don't need them, Tsunayoshi! Only me and you! Don't you understand?! Just me and you! I thought you love me? Then am I not enough?" Then comprehension climbed his face and before Tsuna could answer, he brought out his tonfa and said in very dark voice, "Tell me, do you want me to bite them to death? Do you love them more than you love me? Or, are you having a relationship with one of them? Shall I kill them?"

Tsuna literally jumped out of his wits. Scared on what Kyouya might do. He grabbed Kyouya's hands with the tonfa. He removed the tonfa and put it down. He embraced and kissd Kyouya and it calmed Kyouya down.

He held both of Kyouya's hands as he stare at those deranged and unfocused eyes.

"Kyouya," he said softly,"you're not being you. I don't know why these wild ideas and assumptions crept their way to your mind but always remember that I love you. Only you." He held Kyouya's left cheek and Kyouya almost purred."Okay?" He added.

Kyouya just nodded. "Now, I just need a week away from you." His eyes widen when Kyouya turned menacingly dark so he added hastily,"No, no. That's not what I mean. I only needed a week to spend with my friends them we'll be together after that. I won't attend my classes and I will stay with you here for as long as you want. And you don't need to kill people just because they are close to me, okay?" Kyouya didn't respond and it made Tsuna tensed. He abruptly understood the situation. He doesn't need a thick book to know that Kyouya's being obsessed with him. And niw, he have to act fast. Get some help. Then Kyouya noddes and felt relief washed him.

"I'll be going now, ne Kyouya?" And Kyouya just nodded. When he got out of the door, he sprinted while calling his other guardians, telling them to meet him at his house in 30 minutes. He called Dino, Kusakabe and Reborn too.

Everyone gathered in the living room. Reborn sent the kids, Bianchi and Mama to a shopping spree when he heard the serious and urgent voice of his student.

"What's the problem, little brother? You seem restless." Dino started. Tsuna is fidgeting.

"Juudaime?"

"Kufufu~ Come on now my Tsunayoshi, state the problem."

And he started telling them his observationa about Hibari the past weeks. The others were quiet, sensing the seriousness from the boss. And he also told them what transpired between him and Kyouya that afternoon, what Kyouya said and his reactions.

At first, they had some hard time believing until he played the recorded conversation he took. He's glad he openes it the moment he noticed Kyouya acting different.

And they all stared at the phone, shocked. There, they heard Kyouya being childish, too emotional and talkative. And they all concluded the same thing.

"He has Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder." Reborn voiced out their thoughts. Even Ryohei and Yamamoto understood it the moment Tsuna started to explain.

"Yes and it's a Relationship OCD." Dino added.

"Then we should help Hibari to the EXTREME!"

"Aha..ha..ha How will we do that when he wants to kill us from associating with Tsuna too much?"

"Stupid! We are sending him to a Psychologist, of course!"

"Kufufufu~ As much as I want that Birdy to suffer because he took my Tsunayoshi away, I will agree to what that chain smoker said." Everyone sweatdropped.

And so, began the plan.

But what they didn't know is someone was watching them, all the time. But due to his condition, he failed to absorb what they were saying and what he can understand was 'they are taking his Tsunayoshi away.' Fearing of what might happen, he began to formulate his plan.

After three days, Reborn received a call from Verde that made all hell broke loose.

Reborn, the remaining guardians, Dino, Nana, Iemitsu, Basil, Varia and the Arcobalenos gathered togethere in Verde's lab.

And what they saw shocked them to their very bones.

There, in a clear tank filled with blue liquid and tubes, lie two bodies if two males. The older one having a protective embrace on the younger one. They seemed to be sleeping as they were in a lying position and the tank is not like the Vindice's tube where it is in a standing position.

Verde told them that four nights ago, Hibari Kyouya called him in request of his help of a machine that can preserve two living bodies for eternity. He admitted that he was not going to help him but Hibari Kyouya played words with him until he accepted. He said that Hibari Kyouya never told him about the subjects so he called him in his lab and showed how to operate the machine. But when he returned this morning from overseas, he saw the situation and called Reborn. However, he assured them that the two are still alive. Just sleeping and their cells are suspended.

"Hibari Kyouya wrote this. I saw it by the machine."

Nana was crying and everyone are still shock from what lay in front of them. They never imagined his condition was this bad.

Reborn read what's in the letter.

_I tried to persuade him to just stay with me but he choose you, you useless herbivores. I love him so much that just the thought of him leaving me brought unimaginable fears in my heart. I don't want to be alone again and since I've met my Tsunayoshi when I was 12, I didn't feel alone again._

_What we have brought warmth and love in my system that I was afraid time would come when it would disappear. I don't want it to disappear._

_And I thought our love will never change. My love for him only grew while his became divided between me and his useless herbivores. I can't have that. He is mine and mine alone. And now I found a way to make us last forever. Now he is mine for eternity and I am his, forever._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR, just the plot. Hi and hello, this is actually my first story here in FanFiction. If you want me to write a sequel of this, please feel free to comment, message your thoughts.**

**This story is actually one of my stories on Wattpad and if by any chance you have an account on the said web,please take some time to read my other stories as well. Just search for my username MEMO-RURU. Thank you!**


	2. Sequel

_Please read the sequel! I just published it and yes, it's a short multi-chap!_

**OUR FOREVER**

They didn't know if it is right to extract the two from their own world but as Reborn said: **"...it's the best for everyone."**

Indeed it is. After 3 painful months of the process, Tsuna and Hibari emerged from their 'forever'. Tsuna was ecstatic but it is different from a view of one psychotic male.

Because of the disruption of their world, Hibari rampaged; making him a threat to society. Now Vendicare's after him for breaking Mafia Codes.

Read and experience being in Hibari's unstable mind as he go through the pains and difficulties of recovery. After all, what awaits him in reality is...

_**"... we'll start our forever, ne, Kyoya-koi?"**_

_And that's it! Please tell me your thoughts about it, ne? Thank you! _


End file.
